The present disclosure generally relates to a USB-C plug with surface mount contact points for mounting to a printed circuit board (PCB).
Universal Serial Bus (USB) Type-C (referred to as “USB-C”) is a connector system for transporting data and power between devices. A USB-C connection is formed when a plug is inserted into a receptacle. The USB-C plug is becoming more popular and has been integrated into many types of devices. However, the size of available USB-C plugs makes it difficult to create small devices with USB-C plugs.